


I'm With You

by CurriedSugar



Series: Group Project Extras [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fictober 2019, Gen, Group Project Canon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Sometimes a little bonding time with your brother is just what you need after a bad day.Day one of the Fictober challenge, with the prompt "I'm with you, you know that."





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be participating in this year's Fictober! All of the writing will be posted on Tumblr first, followed by the Archive's post! This seems like a lot of fun to do!
> 
> This is set in the Group Project universe, by the way.

Dream stared at his plate. Nightmare had made his favorite, fettuccine alfredo, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat anything. It was one of those days, unfortunately.

“Is everything alright, Dream?” Nightmare asked. “You haven’t touched your food.”

“I’m good,” Dream said flatly, absentmindedly stirring the pasta around on the plate with his fork. “I’m just not very hungry.”

“Dream, you only ate a piece of toast and some orange juice at breakfast this morning. And you flat-out refused to eat any lunch, either.”

“I don’t want to eat, okay?” Dream snapped, throwing down the fork. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry his eyes out. “It’s just...I’m not having a good day today.”

“Have you taken your meds?” 

“Yeah.”

“So it’s just a bad day for you?” Dream nodded.

Nightmare stood up, taking the plates off of the table. “Do you want to watch a sitcom? Would that help make you feel better?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Dream shrugged, following Nightmare into the living room. The elder brother picked up the remote and chose an episode of Dream’s favorite sitcom, and the two settled down to watch with their food.

“You’ve been having more of these bad days lately,” Nightmare notes. “Are you feeling okay? Do you feel like your antidepressants are working?”

“Yeah, they’re working,” Dream replied. He twisted some pasta on his fork and forced himself to take a bite. “You know how it goes with me. It doesn’t matter if my medicine is working or not. These days just...happen. It’s like it’s out of my control sometimes.”

On the television, one of the characters pried the lid off of a canister of tear gas, causing everything to go into chaos, including one character to take his shirt off so another one could cover his mouth.

“Hitchcock! Oh my God!” Dream laughs. “Put your shirt back on!”

“There’s my happy little sunshine!” Nightmare grinned, hugging Dream close. Dream returned the gesture.

“Thanks, Nightmare. I guess I really needed a laugh.”

“It’s no problem,” He said. “I’ll always be here if you need me. I’m with you, you know that.”

“Yeah. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little short, but I wanted to start off Fictober by working on something small. The next day's writing will be a bit longer!
> 
> Have a sweet day!


End file.
